


Love Your Love The Most

by katertots



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, holiday fic, so much fluff you could choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertots/pseuds/katertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates Valentine's Day; Steve bets he can get her to think differently.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Love The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nessismore who prompted this for me on Tumblr.

“Ugh, Valentine’s Day,” Darcy sneers at a window display.  “Gross.”

 

“What’s wrong with Valentine’s Day?” Steve asks in amusement as they continue their freezing cold walk to the train. 

 

Darcy shrugs and reaches her gloved hand for his, lacing their fingers together.  “It’s a bullshit holiday that’s completely manufactured by Hallmark, candy companies, and flower shops to fool schmucks into forking over their money under the guise of romance.”

 

Steve laughs and gives her hand a little squeeze.  “You have a problem with romance now, too?” 

 

She slants him a look and smirks.  “I like your brand of romance, Steve Rogers.  But, Valentine’s Day is dumb.  If you love someone you should show them every single day and not just on February 14th.” 

 

Steve wraps an arm around her shoulders and drops a quick kiss to the top of her head.  “I can see your point, I guess.”

 

“There’s a _but_ in there…out with it,” she huffs.

 

“I bet I can make you like Valentine’s Day,” he grins down at her.

 

Darcy snorts and shakes head.  “No way, pal.” 

 

He stops walking and turns to face her, tipping up her face with one gloved finger.  “We’ll see,” he grins warmly before pressing his lips to hers. 

 

She smiles up at him and frames his face in her hands.  “Yes, you will see…that I hate Valentine’s Day and not even your gorgeous ass can make me like it.  Can we go home now, please?  I’m freezing.” 

 

Steve smirks and tucks her against his side.  “Guess I’d better think of some way to warm you up when we get there, huh?” 

 

Darcy snuggles happily into him as they start walking again.  “You’re very smart; I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

 

… … …

 

She wakes up when he gets out of bed in the morning.  It’s still dark outside and she wonders why the hell he’s up so early on a Saturday, which also happens to be Valentine's Day, now that she's thinking about it.  Even though she hates the holiday, she is looking forward to seeing what Steve’s attempts to change her opinion on Valentine’s Day will be.  She’s expecting tons of cheesy overtures that won’t sway her one bit, but will make her laugh her ass off.

 

Part of her wonders if he’s going to surprise her with something now.  Honestly, she’s game for some morning sex, but she sees him putting on his workout clothes and she’s not impressed that her brilliant idea is rudely flying out the window.  She snuggles down deeper under the covers and wraps her arm around his pillow.  "Why are you awake at dark-thirty to workout on a Saturday?" she murmurs.                   

 

"Wasn't tired," he answers, tying his running shoes.  He walks over to sit down on the edge of the bed and gives her a kiss.  "Good morning, beautiful."

 

"Morning," she smiles sleepily and reaches out to tug at his arm.  "Come back to bed.  I'll give you a workout." 

 

Steve grins and kicks off his shoes.  "Sold!"  He dives under the covers and they quickly become a tangle of limbs and laughter.

 

She still hates Valentine's Day, but this Saturday is off to a great start.

 

... ... ...

 

Darcy's wondering when Steve's big plans are going to kick in.  She's not at all disappointed that she hasn't been handed a box of candy, flowers, or even one of those silly Valentine's card that kids give out to their friends at school, but she is surprised.  They sell Captain America ones that say ridiculous things like 'Let me shield you with my love, Valentine' and it would be just like him to give her one of those to be cute.

 

She cleans up the apartment a bit after he leaves for the gym.  Then she paints her nails and watches _Goodfellas_ , because nothing says love quite like the mob in her opinion.  When he gets home he pulls her into the shower with him and she doesn't complain. 

 

She's pretty sure that cheesy presents will be involved at some point, but hey, if he plans to just sex her into liking Valentine's Day, she's totally on board with that. 

 

... ... ...

 

They order Chinese food for dinner that they eat sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace while some old country music plays in the background.  It's not cheesy, but it is romantic and exactly what they did the first night they moved in together a year or so ago.  Steve starts tracing patterns on her knee with his finger and whispering dirty things in her ear, and she ends up naked pretty quickly again. 

 

Later, when she's lying on top of him with her cheek pressed against his chest, lazily running her fingertips over his ribs, she's wondering if he decided to give up on his quest for making her like this stupid holiday.  Don't get her wrong, they've had the best day together, but they have lazy days like this every now and then and there hasn't been one single mention of the dreaded V-Day.  She's not going to ask though.  She's too content to let the rhythm of his breathing lull her to sleep, feeling his calloused fingertips glide up and down her back. 

 

"I love you," he murmurs quietly. 

 

She smiles and turns her head so she can see his face.  "I love you," she whispers. 

 

Steve reaches for something behind him and produces a small black velvet box that he holds out for her to see.  He flips it open and inside is the most beautiful ring she's ever seen.  Something inside her catches when he simply says, "Marry me." 

 

Darcy doesn't even have to think about her answer.  "Yes," she nearly shouts and then laughs when he slips the ring on her finger and kisses the hell out of her. 

 

It finally dawns on her a little later when she's looking at her ring sparkling in light of the fire what he's done.  "You sneaky bastard!" she admonishes, slapping him on the shoulder.  "This is officially my favorite day ever." 

 

Steve grins a bit smugly, if she's being honest.  "I told you."

 

"Well played." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me things if you want. I'm dopemixtape on Tumblr. :)


End file.
